bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
You Never Know (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "You Never Know", Season 3, episode 1, 91st episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, Treelo's First Surprise, What's That Smell? and Ojo's Letter Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi Ha ha It is so Good To See You. And you are just in time. Because Today is Ojo's Birthday. Mm-hmm. We have a lot of neat stuff planned for her. So that's why I'm just about to check the mail. I bet Ojo has a bunch of mail today. Okay now, let's see what we've got. Oh, yes. I was right. Cards for Ojo. Huh? And a box? Bear: (reads it) Love and feathers, Lois. Ojo: See ya, I gotta go look at my cards. Heh hee. Bye. Surprise, Surprise! (Big Blue House song) {The word "Surprise" appears on-screen.} Bear: Remember when we surprised Tutter on his birthday? {A thinking cloud appears right next above it.} Tutter: Wow! Bear: He was so surprised. Tutter: I am so surprised! Bear: Or when Pip and Pop dropped in on expended. Tutter: Aah! Pip and Pop: Aah! Tutter, Pip and Pop: Aah! It's just another ordinary day Doin' all the things I always do All the usual stuff that comes my way Just the regular, same old whoopt-de-do Yes, I fixed myself a little snack Gotta be some honey in the house Open up this cupboard, reachin' back Huh? Tutter Bear? Bear A mouse? Tutter Surprise! Surprise! I took you by surprise! Bear and Tutter Surprise! Surprise! What a big surprise! Bear You know I could really use a little rest Nothin' more refreshin' then a nap Stretchin' on this sofa is the best I'll just lay my head Whoa! Treelo's lap? Treelo Surprise! Surprise! Treelo in disguise! Bear and Treelo Surprise! Surprise! What a big surprise! Bear Now it's time to clean up Grab my sponge Give this bath a real good scrub Really knuckle down and take the plunge 'Cause it's time to clean out Aw! Pip and Pop: Aw! Aw! Bear Pirates in the tub? Pip and Pop Surprise! Surprise! Bear I didn't see you guys Pip and Pop Ahoy, Bear! Bear, Pip and Pop Surprise! Surprise! Bear What a big Pip and Pop What a big What a big What a big All Surprise! Bear Tells Pip and Pop Not to Tell Ojo About the Surprise Bear: I'm gonna go wrap Ojo's present. Ojo's gonna be so surprised! Pip and Pop: Bear! Bear! Bear! Bear! Bear: Ursa is coming for Ojo's party. Pop: Come on! Follow me! Pip: Alright! Pop: We're gonna go tell Ojo all about her Surprise! Pip: Good idea. Pip and Pop: (calling) Ojo! Ojo! Are you there? (Bear bonks his head) Pip: This Surprise stuff is tough. Pop: I'll say. Pop: We got a Surprise to think about. Pip: Right! Bear: See you later, you two, and remember. Don't tell, Ojo. Pip and Pop: Oh. Right, Bear. Treelo: (pops up) Surprise! (Pip and Pop screams, Bear bonks his head in the closet again) (Treelo and Pip and Pop laughing) Pip: Good one, Treelo! Pop: Yeah! You got us! Treelo: Treelo surprised Pip and Pop! (laughs and runs away) Shadow's Song (Cut to: Bedroom) Bear: There. I have wrapped Ojo's present and know it is safely hidden in my trunk. Shh. (nods "Yes".) (Shadow magically appearing on the Bedroom Door.) Shadow: Peek-a-Boo, Bear! (laughs and disappears) (Bear looks on the opposite direction, to the audience) Bear: Did you hear that? That sounded like Shadow. Hmm. (exits the bedroom) Sounds like she's playing one of her games. But if we look real hard, and sing a song together, she might appear. Ready? (sings sarcastically) ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (spots a bathroom door open) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (touches a stairway circle) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (Nothing happened. Shadow appears frantically next to a lamp.) Shadow! (looks at the floor) Shadow: Peek-a-Boo, Bear! (laughs) Bear: (peeks up) Hmm? (spots a bathroom door open again) Shadow: I'm right over here. Bear: (turns to Shadow and jumps in surprise) Oh, Hello, Shadow. So good to see you. So, Shadow, what have you been doing today? Shadow: Well, Bear, I've been playing Peek-a-Boo with the clouds, and I thought you'd enjoy the game too. Bear: Why, thank you, Shadow. Well, Shadow, since you're here, um, do you happen to have a story for us? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear. Let me see what I can Surprise you up today. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow-♪ All around the Cobbler's bench, the monkey ♪ Monkey-*makes monkey sounds* Shadow-♪ Chased the weasel ♪ Weasel-Whoa! *surprised* Monkey-*makes monkey sounds* Shadow-The Monkey thought it had all the fun *Monkey and the weasel chasing each other* Shadow-Pop Goes the Weasel! Weasel-*making funny laughs* (glitter shines) Bear: Wow! What a great song, Shadow. Pop Goes the Weasel! Although, Shadow. Where is the cobbler? Shadow: Out getting some bananas and weasels I've imagine. Treelo Pranks Tutter Bear: {reading the words on the banner "Happy Birthday Ojo", to the audience.} Wow! The banner looks great! {Tutter is covered in dough.} Tutter: YOU SCARED ME! Treelo: (laughing) Treelo surprised Tutter! Treelo surprised Tutter! At the Attic (Cut to The Attic) Treelo: Surprise Bear again. Bear: Yeah. Some surprises are scary. Ojo's Birthday / Ursa Arrives (Cut to the Kitchen) Ojo: Ursa! I can't believe it! Ursa at my party! Oh, what a great Surprise! The Short Song Tutter: Ready, everybody? 1, 2, 1, 2, 3! Good Night / Luna Surprises / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) Ojo: This is the best birthday ever. Bear: Let's go and tell Luna all about it. (Cut to: Outside the Attic) Bear: Surprise, Luna! Luna: Oh, my. Hello, Bear. Luna: Well, Bear, it's time for me to get back up in the night sky. I think everyone would be quite surprised if there wasn't any moon. Luna: (gasps) What a Surprise! (Both laughing) And by the way, it's always a very pleasant surprise to see you at my front door. And I hope to see ya soon. Bye.Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts